True Love
by xnightmare'sxnightmarex
Summary: Love- a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. What is true love?
1. Chapter 1

**True Love**

The dictionary definition of love:

_Love- a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

All my life I've spent every moment with my head drowning in books. I tried to learn everything about everything. I foolishly believed that everything the books said were true.

Now, back to the definition. I was absolutely certain I knew what love was. It was natural for me to think that I was in love with Anzu.

_Hate- to dislike intensely or passionately._

And I was absolutely certain that I hated my Yami, Bakura.

With those two definitions, I built my life upon.

As soon as Bakura and I were separated I told him to go away and never bother me again. He looked so sad and hurt, but he knew it was coming was and he obligated my last request.

_Homosexual- sexually attracted to members of your own sex._

My whole life my father constantly told me that homosexuality was bad. I never once questioned that. Boys were meant to be with girls and girls were meant to be with boys. A boy shouldn't kiss another boy and a girl should not be involved with a another girl. That's just the way it was. And I always believed that.

When Anzu and I were financially secured, we bough an apartment and filled it with our stuff, turning an apartment into a home. We both agreed that homosexuality was gross and wrong. So when we got the invitation to Katsuya and Kaiba's wedding, we shredded it and burned it. And we never talked about it again.

It has been four years since I had heard from Bakura, and on the anniversary of our separation, I went to go see him at the address he kept sending me.

The apartment complex looked expensive as I walked up the stairs to his apartment. I idly wondered where he got the money to afford this apartment. I rang the doorbell and waited.

"Damn! If its that fucking Jehovah Witness again, I'ma gonna kill him!" A voice inside raged.

The door opened and it wasn't Bakura who welcomed me. Instead stood Marik, from Battle City.

"Ma-Marik?"

"Ryou." Marik frowned angrily. "What do you want?"

"Is Bakura in?"

Marik's face softened. "Yes. Come in."

Marik led me through he beautiful apartment into a brightly lit room. In the furthest corner there was a huge window that overlooked the city. There was a chair in front of that window and a man wearing a hat sat in the chair looking outside. He was whispering, "I have failed..." over and over.

Marik walked over to him while I stood hesitantly at the door. He knelled down in front of the man and kissed him softly on the lips. I cringed a little in disgust, but thankfully they didn't see.

"Hey, Baku. You've a visitor."Marik whispered softly. He turned the chair around to face me and I gave a small gasp.

It was Bakura. His eyes were so dull and small and sunk into his face almost. Under the eyes were black bags, his whole face was so much thinner that looked so unhealthy. His lips were extremely thin and small. But that's not what caused me to gasp. It was the lack of hair that was upon his head.

"Ryou?" Bakura croaked cautiously.

Tears welled up in my eyes, "What happened?"

Bakura frowned slightly and looked over to Marik in question. Marik sighed softly, "He was diagnosed with a tumor in part of his brain. He's been taking chemo for a year now to kill the tumor, but it hasn't worked. He's going to be having a surgery to have the tumor removed."

The tears in my eyes spilled over. "Why didn't you tell me, Bakura?"

Again, Bakura looked over to Marik for the answer. "You had told him to never bother you again, so he didn't tell you." Marik replied.

"Why isn't he speaking for himself?" I cried.

Bakura looked past me, the look in his eyes dead. Marik sighed again and walked to Bakura and kissed him to bring him back to reality. "Marik?" He asked softly, "Why are you two talking about me?"

"He's just worried about you." Marik reassured.

He nodded, but didn't seem to quite understand. Marik looked up at me, "He doesn't answer because the tumor is killing his brain cells so he doesn't understand."

I began crying harder, "Why haven't you removed it sooner?"

This time Marik looked over at Bakura expecting the answer. "Because I've been waiting for you." Bakura replied.

"What?"

Bakura was about to answer, but Marik put a hand over his mouth, "Sshh, don't waste your energy." Marik looked up at me, "He kept on insisting that you would come and visit him. He said he didn't want the tumor removed until he saw you. He wants you beside him when he undergoes the surgery." Marik held Bakura's hand.

Up until that day, I had found gay men disgusting. But that day, I had seen how much Marik loved and cared for Bakura. It was amazing to see that Marik loved Bakura so much more than I had ever seen Anzu and I love each other.

It was obvious that I had been wrong. Terribly wrong. And I felt so guilty for everything.

Bakura had a content smile on his face which looked weird to see instead of his smirk.

Marik rose and walked to me, "I had already scheduled his surgery for a week from today. I didn't care anymore about his protests," Marik paused and looked over at his partner then averted his attention back to me, "he's dying. And I don't think he's going to live through the surgery." Then I saw something I thought I would never see in my entire life. Tears spilled over Marik's eyes and down his cheeks. He angrily wiped them away.

_Death- the act of dying the end of life: the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism._

It has been a month since that day at Bakura and Marik's apartment. I am sitting on some grass, crying softly. The wind blows the leaves up, and I frown. Today seemed too cheerful. And I hated it.

Today a was funeral of not one but two people.

Bakura's surgery had failed and he died a peaceful death in his sleep. Two days later Marik put a gun to his head and shot his brains out to be with Bakura.

Their love was a beautiful thing, and I never had the chance to see it. I wish so much that I had never thrown Bakura out of my life. I wish that Bakura had never gotten the tumor. And most of all I wish that neither of them had died.

I stood up, wiping my tears. Though no matter what I wish, nothing would change. I would keep living and Marik and Bakura would never breathe again. And for that I hated myself. But I would live with their example of true love.

The day of the funeral was the day I began living my life to the fullest.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...not really sure where that came from... Well I hope you liked it nonetheless.**


	2. Bakura's POV

**True Love**

**Bakura's POV**

**A/N: **My friend said it would be interesting to see this story written in Bakura's POV, so I came up with THIS. I kinda like it, but its way too OOC for my taste. But…I hope you like it anyway. I wasted four hours writing this so I thought "Might as well post it." So this is for thanx-for-da-energy the one who wanted me to write this.

I've always liked watching people. It's something I've always done. Back in Egypt, when I still lived in my village, I liked watching the older men gallop to and from Kul Elna. I would like to pretend that one day I would be big and strong enough to ride away from Kul Elna, and never return. After my village burned, I became a thief. In the tombs I robbed, I would watch the guards scurry around trying to locate me. I liked to watch them and laugh at them in the shadows because I knew they would never find me. When I got locked away in the Ring, I couldn't watch people because I was trapped in a black abyss. The time passed by very slowly and when I felt I was going to go insane from it, I saw something. I could watch again. Though this time it was different. I saw inside another person, and whatever they saw I saw. But I couldn't complain, I could watch all of the people my host come into contact with and begin my plots without the stupid pharaoh knowing that I there.

I came to love my host, whose name I found out to be Ryou. But it was more of a brotherly love than an actual love _love. _I found myself wanting to punish those who hurt my host. And I began to. Anyone, who made fun of him or bullied him, I would punish them. They deserved it, or at least in my mind they did.But Ryou didn't like it; he didn't like that I would hurt his classmates so in turn he didn't like me. I scared him. He tried getting rid of me by throwing the Ring away, but true to the parasite and host type thing we had going on, I kept returning. I could not live without my host.

But evidently, he could and was more than willing to live without me.

When I returned to him again, he was so angry. He was so mad that I kept coming back. He felt that I was ruining his life that his friends didn't want hang out with him because of me. I could never tell him that the reason why his so called friends never wanted to hang out with him was because they were all bastards and didn't give a damn about him. They were all too wrapped up with each other to care about anyone other than themselves. They insisted they cared about friendship and always including everyone, but that was a lie. They were selfish and didn't want to have anything to do with anyone but themselves. That was one thing I hated about them. No matter how nice Ryou was to them, they still never accepted him.

When we got our own bodies, I hung with Ryou for a little while. I was kind of like an annoying tag-along that no one could get rid of. But I didn't mind I liked to watch them, especially Ryou. It was after the stupid friendship girl, whose name I always forget, and Ryou hooked up that he kicked me out of his life. He claimed that I would ruin the "happiness" he had found with friendship girl.

Though I had no where else to go, I left. If it was what would make Ryou happy then who was I to interfere?

I had heard that Malik and his yami, Marik, were staying in Domino so I decided to go mooch off of them. They welcomed me with open arms, well after I threatened them they did. It was pretty fun living with them. I learned a couple of interesting things there. Like the reason why Malik and Marik were back here was because Malik and Otogi were together. Since Malik was usually busy with Otogi, Marik and I would hang out together. He turned out to be a pretty decent guy when he's not all psycho. After a couple of months, Marik and I hit off and began sleeping together. At first we were just familiar fuck buddies, but it soon turned out to something more.

After a year, we moved into this really upscale apartment that we didn't have to pay for because Marik just manipulated the landlord with his Rod. My life was going really great. I was living with someone I really liked (not _love _because I don't know how to love someone else), I had an amazing apartment, and I was over all happy. Something I hadn't been in a long time. I had even fooled myself into thinking that I didn't care about Ryou anymore. But because the gods hate me, my happy life soon ended when the doctors found a tumor in my brain.

I slowly started forgetting things, like where I was what I was doing. Even once I forgot who Marik was and started attacking him. It was really frightening. I soon couldn't do normal every day tasks because my brain cells were dying. But Marik didn't leave me like I thought he would.

He would go with me to every chemotherapy session. He would hold my hand tell me that this was the last session. That I wouldn't have to come here anymore because it would die after this. I wanted to believe it but I knew that he was wrong, I knew that I wouldn't get rid of the tumor.

I had the tumor for about a year, by this time it had grown to a little less than half of my brain. The doctors said the only way I could get rid of it now would be to have it surgically removed. Marik immediately agreed to it, but I didn't. I wanted Ryou to be here for it. So in a futile attempt, I sent him a letter telling him that I really wanted to see him and I gave him my address.

He never replied.

I slowly stopped understanding everything. When Marik spoke to me it sounded like some foreign language. I still liked watching people so Marik moved me to this room that over looked the city. While I watched the people, I could pretend everything would be okay, that I wasn't going to die, that Ryou would come...and then everything would be better again.

I heard the door behind me open but I didn't react. Unconsciously, I was saying "I have failed," repeatedly. I saw Marik come over to me and knell in front of me. He gave me a small kiss and said, "Hey Baku. You've a visitor." He turned the chair I was sitting on to face the opposite way.

There was someone standing in the doorway. He looked familiar. "Ryou?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyes filled with tears, "What happened?"

I frowned and looked over at Marik. Was there something wrong? Marik sort of sighed and said something that I didn't really understand. Whatever Marik said made Ryou's tears to spill over. They continued talking and I kept hearing my name in it. I didn't like it when Marik talked to other people about me.

The next thing I knew, Marik was kissing me again, I must've spaced out. "Marik? Why are you two talking about me?"

"He's just worried about you." Marik told me. Worried about me? What was wrong with me? Though I didn't understand I nodded. Marik rose and began talking to Ryou again, I hope it wasn't about me.

"Why haven't you removed it sooner?" I heard Ryou cry.

I look over at them curiously and answered, "Because I've been waiting for you."

"What?" He asked. I was about to answer, even though I didn't know the answer, but Marik stopped me. "Shh, don't waste your energy." He told Ryou something else but I didn't quite catch it, I only noticed that Marik was holding my hand. I like it when he holds my hand.

But soon Marik stopped holding it and walked over to Ryou to tell him something. It must've been some secret since he didn't want me to hear it. Which is stupid since I can't really understand what they were going to talk about anyway.

_Death- the act of dying the end of life: the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism._

I am sitting on a cloud. I died. It wasn't that bad really. At the hospital they gave me this gas to pass me out for the surgery and…I just didn't wake back up. I died peacefully, the way people describe with flowers and all that fluffy shit. My dear Marik killed himself a couple days after my death, so right now we're not allowed to see each other. The gods are not as romantic as people think they are. Since Marik committed suicide he has to serve one of the gods for one hundred days. But also since the suicide was an act of love to be with me the gods are punishing me too. I have to stay in purgatory for the hundred days. Which isn't so bad, I get to watch people then I report the sinners to the top god.

Only fifty-eight more days until I'll be reunited with my love. Yes, my _love_. I learned to love someone. The crazy psycho bastard learned to love another crazy psycho bastard. And that's what true love is all about.

**A/N: So…haha pathetic right? In case some of you don't know, I have carpal tunnel right now so I can't type as much as before. So my updates for Defiant and my promised one shots will not be posted until my carpal tunnel is healed. But don't worry, its almost all gone. Wish me luck on the road for recovery! **


End file.
